onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Toge Toge no Mi
Information The Toge Toge or Spike Spike Fruit allows the user to grow spikes on any part of his or her body, and turn any body part entirely into a spike. Strengths All the spikes are capable of going through rock walls. The user can also somehow utilize "Toge doping" to greatly increase their muscle mass. Weaknesses Increased muscle mass can slow a fighter down as seen in Dragon Ball Z one of Eiichiro Oda's favorite animes. Their spikes could possibly get them stuck into the rocks they have plunged them into leaving them open for attack. Those known to have eaten the Toge Toge no Mi Miss Doublefinger Other Information "Toge" means "spike." Attacks Miss Doublefinger's attacks mainly involve the use of her Toge Toge no Mi powers to stab her enemies. *'Stinger Finger/Finger Stinger': Miss Doublefinger turns her fingers into long spikes and either stabs or slashes her opponent with them. *'Stinger Hedgehog/Hedgehog Stinger': One of her more destructive attacks, she first rolls her body into a ball, then sprouts spikes in all directions giving her the appearance of a sea urchin. In this mode she can attack by either dropping straight down on top of her opponent or by rolling along the ground and leveling everything in her path. *'Sewing Stinger/Stilleto Stinger': Miss Doublefinger sprouts one long spike from the bottom of each foot then runs along the ground using the spikes as stilts to trample and shred anything in her path. *'Stinger Step/Stinger Stomp': Miss Doublefinger sprouts tons of spikes on the bottom of her foot and stomps her opponent with them. *'Sea Urchin Stinger': Similar in nature to the Stinger Hedgehog, but this time she turns only her hair into a sea urchin-like spike ball and charges her opponent. *'Toge Toge Doping (Spike Spike Doping)/Spike-U-Puncture': A power-up move where she turns her fingers on both hands into spikes then stabs herself in the shoulders. In doing this she's presumably 'doping' (drugging) herself with some unknown substance or perhaps it is some form of acupuncture technique. This causes her arms to enlarge and become extremely muscular. In the dub, the scene where she stabs herself is cut out, and her arms just bulk up for no apparent reason. *'Stinger Flail/Stinger Rampage': Using her enlarged arms from the Toge Toge Doping technique she sprouts small spikes all along her arms and uses them as lethal clubs. Trivia *In a response to a fan, Oda explained why Miss Doublefinger's powers look like they were comming from her clothes.SBS questions One Piece Manga - Vol. 24 Chapter 224, Fan Question: How is it that the spikes from Miss Doublefinger's "Toge Toge Fruit" powers come out of her clothes? He replied that if the spikes that she produced had ripped through her clothes like if they would, the story would become unnessarily "erotic". *Her attack, Stinger Hedgehog, may be a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog, popular video game character and mascot for third-party developer Sega. References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia